


Twenty-Five

by situation



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Boo Seungkwan, Alpha Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Alpha Kim Mingyu, Alpha Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Alpha Lee Seokmin | DK, Alpha Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Alpha Xu Ming Hao | The8, Alpha Yoon Jeonghan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Jeon Wonwoo, Beta Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Comfort, First Meetings, M/M, Marking, Multi, Non-Sexual Praise Kink, Omega Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Omega Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Omega Lee Chan | Dino, Omega Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Omega Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Praise Kink, Scenting, Slow Burn, all of tbz are omegas uwu so im not gonna tag all of them bc thats nuts, im a very Fast person tho so idk how slow it will be, yes thats correct
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 09:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/situation/pseuds/situation
Summary: The Boyz is a 12-member group consisting of just omegas.Seventeen is a 13-member group consisting of not just omegas.Sometimes things just work out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yo!!!! here we Fcukin go alright this is a controversial piece (lmfao) bc tbz is such a littol ao3 fondom,,,, but they remind me so much of svt i just Had to do this ok........ please do not come for me.

Soonyoung turned away from his manager, putting his water bottle into his backpack. The first shoot for dispatch's "main dancers" had just finished, leaving the idols and their managers to finally return to their homes after a long day. 

Soonyoung was chatting away with Hyunwoo about new music and favorite artists when he noticed something. Changmin, from The Boyz, who was also there for the shoot, was nervously standing alone in the corner, turning his phone on and off every few seconds, seemingly checking for notifications.

"Do you think he's here alone?" Hyunwoo seemed to have noticed Soonyoung's slight listlessness and followed his gaze.

"No, that's ridiculous. What kind of company wouldn't keep proper track of their twelve-member group?" Changmin seemed to noticed they were staring, as he finally looked up from his phone to meet Soonyoung's worried face. His eyes flitted between those of his two seniors, and his face burned bright red. Changmin pocketed his phone at light speed and promptly turned away to hide in the next hallway over, covering himself with his arms.

"Did we look at him wrong?" Soonyoung joked, albeit feeling a little guilty about embarrassing the younger.

"Maybe he's just on edge from catching two older, sunbae alphas looking at him at all." Hyunwoo seemed to pick up on these sorts of things a little better than Soonyoung. Maybe he was just a little oblivious.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I didn't look at it like that." Soonyoung harumphed, his face scrunching up slightly more every second he thought about the situation. "But, we all know eachother, and yeah, we might be his seniors, but like... why should us looking at him make him so nervous?" Soonyoung looked back to Hyunwoo, who stared back at him blankly. "I'm gonna go talk to him."

"Soonyoung, I don't know..."

"I just want to see if he's okay. What's wrong with that?"

Hyunwoo looked around. He placed his hand on Soonyoung's shoulder, pulling him a little closer so no one would hear him. "I don't mean to offend anyone by saying this, but... all of his members are omegas. The whole group. Alphas he isn't a hundred percent familiar with might be a little intimidating or scary."

Soonyoung gaped. "Their... whole group? All omegas? How does that happen?" 

"Shhh! You're being painfully obvious, Hosh." 

Soonyoung looked around. His manager had his gaze directed at him and a thoughtful tilt to his head. "Sorry. I don't mean it like that. It's just... about third of Seventeen is omegas right? And we have a little under double that in alphas, and Wonwoo's a beta. It can get a little hectic and hormonal at times, but Jeonghan-hyung keeps us in our places. I'm just imagining like... a bunch of omegas having to fend for themselves during their 12 heats, no alpha there to just end it in a day or two... and on top of that they can't even form an official pack? Biology is unfair."

Hyunwoo chuckled. "Yeah, well-"

"Hyunwoo-ah"

Hyunwoo turned around at the mention of his name. "Oh, that's my manager. I have to go. Don't scare the kid, Soonyoung. I'd say not to bother him, but I know you will, so good luck with that." He waved as he turned around to leave. Soonyoung blew a kiss after him.

Soonyoung sighed. Hyunwoo was right - he WAS going to bother him. Well, not just to bother him, but like, you know, to clear the air, or something. Sonyoung wanted to talk to Changmin and that was all he knew.

He stalked around the corner that Changmin had turned earlier, to find that the younger omega hadn't gone far. Only, this time he wasn't frantically checking his phone, but rather dreaming fast asleep on a bench against the wall. Soonyoung couldn't help but smile as Changmin's chest rose and fell at a steady rate, legs outstretched and arms folded across his abdomen.

"Changmin?" No response. "Changmin-ah. Changminnie..." Soonyoung sat beside him on the bench, studying the young dancer's reaction closely. Changmin's note twitched once, then again, and within seconds his eyes were opening, slightly disoriented. "Did you have a nice nap?" Changmin startled slightly, visibly shaken, obviously not expecting Soonyoung's appearance. "Ah, don't worry, I just got here, I promise. I wasn't like, watching you in your sleep or anything." Soonyoung scratched the back of his head and offered an awkward apologetic smile. "I'm just making myself seem more suspicious, aren't I? For real, though, I just came over here to ask you... are you here alone? Like do you have a manager with you, or someone who can take you home?"

Changmin stared back blankly, a slight hint of the alarm in his eyes from before still remaining. "I, uh-" He coughed. "M-my manager left... He was here! He just... left, I..." Changmin scrunched his eyes up and covered his face with his hands, feeling the weight of Soonyoung's gaze over him. "Sorry, I, I'm not usually like this, I don't know..."

"Hey," Soonyoung lowered his head and looked up into Changmin's eyes, an attempt at comforting the other in showing that he wasn't some freak alpha who needed to control every situation he encountered. "You're doing great, you can keep going. I'm in no rush, I just want to help." Soonyoung offered a caring smile, and Changmin tried a small smile in return.

"Um, yeah, he ran out to go do something, but I, uh, I guess there's, I guess he got stuck in traffic, and he can't get back for a while. Like, a couple hours, I mean." He sniffed and scratched at the back of his neck, lowering his gaze to the floor. "So, yeah, I guess I... guess I'm stuck here for a while." A tear fell from Changmin's eye and Soonyoung noticed right away, despite the younger's quick reflex to wipe it away.

"Aw, no, don't cry. I know it sucks not being able to do anything productive, but sometimes you just have to realize that when you have no control over a situation, it's best to not get anxious about it and accept that you can't do anything until fate makes its decision. But honestly, I think I might have an out for you."

Changmin's head snappedup to look at Soonyoung. He was still having trouble initiating direct eye contact, but looking at his face was a step. "R-really?"

"Yeah! My manager's here, you could just come hang out at our dorm until your manager gets un-stuck and can pick you up. That way, you won't be so bored."

"I-I don't know..." Changmin sucked the tip of one of his fingers between his lips and worried it with his teeth. "I get kind of... nervous around alphas... and you guys are a pack. I don't... want to feel left out. But I'm also nervous to feel included."

Changmin's voice seemed to grow smaller with every word, and it broke Soonyoung's heart. Soonyoung, never being one to think twice about showing his affection, slung his arms around Changmin's shoulders for a comforting embrace.

Well, Soonyoung had intended for it to be comforting, but he realized he probably startled Changmin again more than anything else. This was evident not only in the omega's physical reaction of freezing up, but also, and especially with the closer proximity, Soonyoung could smell it on him. He hadn't really noticed the omega's scent until now, presumably due to the strong scent blockers that, though optional, came standard-issue with the career of being an idol. 

"Um, sorry. You smell nice." Changmin turned eight shades of red, but didn't seem put off by the statement. "And in all seriousness, we'll make you feel safe. You can hang out with our omegas, with Jihoon or Wonwoo, if you feel up to it you can hang out with me and maybe some of the other alphas. Or you can just find an empty bedroom and take a nap in our company. Really. I don't want to just leave you here, Changmin." The boy's blush seemed to have deepened, and his ability to speak seemed to have vanished. "Please, come hang out! I'm sure my members will love you. You're really cute and fun to be around. So are they! It's a perfect match, really."

Changmin muffled a small giggle, face still burning.

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yuh im gonna write another chapter tomorrow pls look forward owo. prob wont wake up til like noon EST tho so. aye gotem'
> 
> leave a comment!!!!!!!!!! thats how i thrive


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love the concept of jihoon having a fluctuating secondary gender, since i cant decide whether hed be a, b, or o. so i just made him all three. not at once, usually!! lol

Jeonghan awoke to the sound of a light rapping on his bedroom door. Their weren't any schedules today, so they could sleep in, but it seemed like almost everyone else had gotten up already.

"Come in," Jeonghan said with a yawn and groggy morning voice.

The door creaked open just enough for Jihoon to slip in. He made his way over to Jeonghan's bed, folding his hands over his chest. He stooped a few feet away and just stood there, looking at the groud.

"Aw, baby, what's wrong? You know you don't have to knock to come see me." Jihoon said nothing in response, though he closed the gap between himself and the bed, threw the covers back, and crawled in next to Jeonghan. The smaller tucked his head into the crook of Jeonghan's neck and threw an arm over his waist, trying very hard to get as close as possible to the older.

Jeonghan let out a small breathy laugh at the behavior. Since they had been so busy with schedules lately, it had been hard to find time to snuggle up like this. Jeonghan pulled the comforter back up the bed, Jihoon humming in warm approval.

"How are you feeling today, baby?" Jihoon let out a soft whine at the nickname and nuzzled into Jeonghan's neck further. Jihoon's behavior and scent gave away the fact that his body had chosen to act on its omega side today, but Jeonghan wanted to hear him say it. "Hoonie, I can't help if you don't tell me."

This routine was not new by any means, Jihoon had been coming to the alpha for years. As soon as everyone realized that Jihoon had a unique biology where his secondary gender fluctuated from day to day, he always went to Jeonghan, the group's head alpha, for help. Although, despite years of familiarity, saying it out loud still embarrassed the younger. He took a deep breath to steady himself, forgetting his nose was directly next to his alpha's scent gland, and accidently scented Jeonghan. The younger shuddered as Jeonghan let out a small giggle, pulling Jihoon's head back a little.

"Careful there." Jeonghan looked into his eyes with a sweet smile and gave him a small peck on the nose. "Now, were you going to tell me something?"

Jihoon whined longer this time, scrunching his eyes and returning his head to its previous position under Jeonghan's chin. "Omega," Jihoon mumbled into Jeonghan's collarbone in the smallest of voices.

Jeonghan tangled his fingers in the younger's hair, carding through it comfortingly. "Thank you for telling me." He punctuated this sentence with a small kiss to the top of Jihoon's head. "You did very well. And thank you for coming and waking me up, I know that was probably hard for you. You're wonderful, Jihoonie."

Jihoon reddened at the praise, and brought his hand up to cover the ear that wasn't pressed into the bed.

Jeonghan took his wrist and removed the hand from his ear. "None of that, now. I like seeing you squirm when I tell you how perfect you are, Jihoonie. Just let me have this." Jeonghan smiled and brought Jihoon's wrist to his mouth, kissing it lightly before placing it back on the bed.

Jihoon still felt embarassment burning his cheeks, his heart pounding, so he retaliated in the only way available to him. He nipped Jeonghan's collarbone with his teeth.

Jeonghan froze, and Jihoon seemed to notice, leaning back from his position to look up at the older and check his expression.

"Jihoon."

Jihoon closed his eyes, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth.

"I'm not mad, baby." Jeonghan placed his hand lovingly on the side of Jihoon's neck, thumbing the prominent bitemark he had left there years ago, solidifying that they were a pack. Jihoon's physical reaction to this was obvious, eyes fluttering and a strong omega pheromone being released. "I just need you to use your words, okay? Can't have you marking up everyone that calls you a cutiepie. That's my job."

Jihoon nodded dumbly, his breath he didn't even know he was holding coming back to him, as he leaned in to give the older a soft kiss on the lips. The kiss was warm and sweet, just as the morning felt, until Jeonghan nipped Jihoon's bottom lip with his teeth. "Sorry, just had to get you back." He let out a small laugh and Jihoon flicked his chest, but settled back into his spot under Jeonghan's chin comfortably.

Jihoon had fallen asleep, lulled by the calming scent of his alpha, but Jeonghan was still wide awake. He may sleep a lot, but going back to bed when it was already one in the afternoon seemed a little outrageous. He had an arm slung over Jihoon's shoulders so he could browse the internet on his phone while the younger slept tucked into him.

After about twenty minutes of this, Jeonghan's phone buzzed with a text from the Seventeen group chat, sent from Soonyoung. The message might as well have been an essay with how long it was, detailing the events of the day and how Soonyoung had "taken in a stray" - referring to how he was bringing his new acquaintence back to the dorm. It also mentioned that this new acquaintence, Changmin, was anxious of alphas, so Jeonghan made sure to respond to the message telling everyone to be on their best behavior.

Jeonghan set his phone down and sighed, realizing that he and his clingy companion wold have to get out of bed at some point. He tapped Jihoon's cheek a few times, until the younger stirred. "We have to get up, Hoonie. Have you eaten today?" Jihoon harumphed his dissent. "Come on, let's go eat."

Jeonghan dressed a groggy Jihoon, mainly just replacing his dirty sleep shirt with one of Mingyu's oversized t-shirts. Well, one of Mingyu's t-shirts that would be oversized on Jihoon. Omega Jihoon liked feeling small, and everyone knew this, so Mingyu would understand. He pulled Jihoon by his hand with him to the kitchen, and sat him at the table. He looked at the younger, who still looked to be asleep, realizing that Jihoon hasn't opened his eyes since before he fell asleep in the first place. "The things I do for you. You're so spoilt, Jihoon." He said with a chuckle. 

"Good morning, hyungs." Hansol walked into the kitchen, smiling at the two. "Did you guys just wake up? That's about where I'm at, too." 

Jeonghan smiled at the second-youngest omega. "Yeah, we just had a little nap." He reached into the fridge to take out leftovers from last night's dinner for reheating. "Did you see Soonyoung's text?"

"Oh, yeah, one of The Boyz members is coming over. I'm kind of excited, we like, never have people over." Hansol plopped into the chair next to Jihoon, who seemed to be waking up. "And I'm an omega so I get to hang out with him." 

"There's another omega coming here?" Jihoon finally spoke up.

Jeonghan turned away from the fridge to lok at him. "Yes, Jihoonie, but don't worry, you're still our baby, isn't that right Hansol?" The oldest turned his attention to the rapper, who sputtered and turned red, not expecting to be addressed with such a question.

"U-uh yeah, ours." Hansol scratched the back of his neck, and Jeonghan smiled sweetly at him.

"Thank you, Hansol. See, Hoonie? You don't need to get all territorial on us. I'll stay with you all day if you want." Jihoon smiled at him. "So, Sollie, who's home?"

"Ah, I think maybe Seungcheol, Wonwoo, Junhui, Mingyu, and Seokmin hyungs are here. Also Seungkwan and Chan. Soonyoung-hyung should be getting home any minute."

As if on cue, the front door swung open to reveal an excited Soonyoung and a wide-eyed Changmin peering over his shoulder.

"Oh, there he is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!! pls leave a kudos if u liked, or comment and say hi!!!!


End file.
